Microwave oven cleaning is very common in people's daily life. Up to now, there are no specialized cleaning products adapted for the microwave oven, except pouring water and vinegar into a bowl or a container, however. Water and vinegar have been proven to be able to clean the microwave oven of their dirt and stain off effectively, while the sauces, for instance, are usually very hard to clean because they are not soft and melted. When using the bowl or the container for cleaning, they cannot cover the splash created while being heated up by the microwave oven (or radiation). The bowls and the containers do not have any handles; or even they have, the handle will be extremely hot after being heated. Besides, covering a lid or a seal thereon may have a chance of explosion. Therefore, there is great need to provide a cleaning device especially adapted for the microwave oven.